My Seductive Teacher
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura. Gadis cantik itu enggan menerima keberadaan sang guru baru disekolahnya. Sebisa mungkin menghindar untuk tak berurusan dengannya, namun takdir nampak tengah ingin mempermainkan dirinya. "Aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah untuk detention."/Always Narusaku/OOC/Lime/Other Rush/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing NaruSaku Always**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/ ****Romance, Schoolife/**

**Rate T+/M  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Seductive Teacher**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Naruto tak pernah tahu jika kedatangannya sebagai guru baru di Konoha Gakuen membuat hampir semua murid maupun guru perempuan terperosok kedalam pesonanya. Bahkan banyak yang bilang jika ketampanan dan kharismanya mampu menandingi sang Pangeran sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lelaki itu sebenarnya juga tak keberatan jika banyak yang menganggumi dirinya. Sama sekali tidak. Namun ada satu hal yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat memasuki kelas A untuk mengajar.

Seperti biasanya. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk dibaris nomor dua, disebelah gadis pirang berkucir seperti tak pernah menangggapi keberadaannya. Terlihat enggan untuk menatapi sosok dirinya.

Ia juga tak mengharap gadis bermarga Haruno itu mau bertingkah seperti teman-temannya yang akan selalu riuh akan kedatangannya. Tapi, gadis itu memandangnya seolah-olah memberi sinyal akan kebencian untuknya.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas A ini. Gadis itu memberi tatapan tajam pada dirinya sejenak sebelum kemudian membuang muka saat ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru baru disana. Terkesan membenci dirinya sebagai guru baru.

"Jadi pergolakkan perang dunia kedua yang terjadi pada tahun..." Penjelasan Naruto terhenti saat tanpa sengaja mata samuderanya menangkap gadis Haruno itu tengah menatap keluar jendela kelas. Melamun entah apa.

"Haruno-san..." Naruto meletakkan buku yang tengah dibawanya diatas meja. Berjalan pelan menghampiri bangku gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Semua mata para siswa yang berada dalam kelas itu memandang serempak kearah Sakura. Saling bertanya-tanya.

"Haruno-san apa kau mendengarkanku?" Nampaknya Sakura belum juga menyadari panggilan Naruto yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

Ino, gadis pirang disebelahnya dengan sengaja menyenggol kaki Sakura membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat. Sedikit kesal, Sakura menoleh pada Ino. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Ada apa, Ino?" desis gadis itu jengkel. Ino menatap tajam Sakura lalu mengisyaratkan untuk memandangan kearah Naruto dengan dagunya.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, mata hijaunya sedikit menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya sebagai objek perhatian. Kenapa gurunya memandang seperti itu?

"Apa karena begitu tak sukanya kau padaku hingga harus mengabaikan pelajaran yang aku terangkan?" ruangan itu hening. Banyak siswi yang menahan nafas melihat Naruto yang nampak marah. Selama masa mengajarnya di Konoha, guru pirang itu selalu bersikap baik dan tak pernah memperlihatkan raut tak bersahabatnya. Tapi sekarang Naruto terlihat marah.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kelas jika tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku." Sakura masih bungkam. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin memandang Naruto yang kini tengah bersidekap. Bukannya ia tak takut, tapi entahlah. Ia hanya tak ingin. Juga sisi lain dirinya yang merasa tak terima dipermalukan seperti ini dikelasnya oleh seorang Sensei paling ia tak sukai di Konoha.

"Gomen Namikaze-_Sensei_." akhirnya gadis itu buka suara. Masih tak ingin menatap pada lelaki pemilik mata biru itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Di umurnya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun ini, menghandel seorang remaja-remaja yang masih labil memang cukup menyusahkan. Suasana hati mereka yang berubah-ubah senantiasa membuatnya harus memutar otak. Dan itu sangat melelahkan.

"Baiklah kali ini saya maafkan. Tapi lain kali tak ada kata maaf. Dan..." Naruto mendekat, meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas bangku Sakura. Merundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah untuk _detention_." Ucapnya tegas.

Tepat saat ucapannya berakhir, bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Lalu memandang ke seisi kelas. "Baiklah, jam pelajaran saya sudah berakhir. Jadi sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Tentu Namikaze-_sensei_." Para siswi menyahut semangat.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya lalu kembali mengarahkan mata birunya pada Sakura. "Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah, Haruno-san." Lelaki itu berbalik lalu melangkah menuju mejanya dengan santai.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap punggung lelaki itu. Mata hijaunya tajam.

_'Damn it.'_

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu meremas gelas minuman plastiknya yang telah kosong. Sakura menggeram kesal, membuang kasar gelas yang telah tak berbentuk itu dalam tempat sampah. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan kata makian pada sensei 'tercinta' nya.

"Guru pirang itu benar-benar membuatku muak." Raungnya kesal, tak peduli beberapa siswa yang berada dalam kantin nampak menoleh kearahnya. Merasa heran dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Jaga bicara mu Sakura. Dia itu guru kita." Ino memperingati. Sakura yang tengah kesal justru bertambah emosi mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Seperti api yang tersiram minyak.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Ino?" Sakura melirik tajam pada gadis pirang itu. Merasa tak terima sahabatnya justru berbicara seperti itu.

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak membelanya. Bicaramu saja yang sudah keterlaluan. Lagipula kenapa kau seperti begitu membencinya? Dia itu baik, ramah _plus_ seksi dan tampan." Ino terkekeh sejenak." Apa karena ketampanannya menandingi pangeranmu? Uchiha itu.."

Ucapan Ino berbuah delikan tajam dari gadis bersurai senada sakura. Tapi tak cukup ampuh untuk menyiutkan nyali seorang Yamanaka.

"Diamlah kau, Ino. Kau justru memperburuk semuanya." Gadis Haruno itu menyeruput minumannya yang lain. Kenapa juga ia bisa mendapat _detention_ dari guru menyebalkan itu? Ia sudah mencoba untuk tak membuat masalah dengannya. Tapi kenapa takdir berkata lain?

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Kau itu kenapa seperti punya dendam pada Namikaze-sensei?" Ino mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja kantin tak sabaran."Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu?"

"Ya sangat buruk." Jawabnya ketus.

Aquamarine Ino berbinar penasaran. "Memang apa? Ceritakan padaku..."

"Sudahlah, Aku malas membahasnya. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Sakura bangkit, lalu melangkah pergi keluar kantin tanpa mengindahkan Ino yang hendak mencengahnya.

Ino mendengus. Sakura selalu seperti itu jika ditanya perihal alasannya tak menyukai Namikaze-sensei. Seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Lihatlah, baru saja tadi ia bicarakan dengan Ino dan sekarang ia melihat guru pirang itu tengah berbincang dengan beberapa siswi yang mengerubunginya. Didepan Sakura, tak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Dan itu seakan bisa membuat iritasi mata miliknya saat itu juga.

Sakura mendengus. Bagaimana ia tak membenci guru sejarah itu. Kelakuannya saja sudah membuatnya muak. Sok bersikap berwibawa didepan para perempuan. Menebar-tebar pesona. Bersikap layaknya pangeran berkuda putih. Dan berbagai bentuk kelakuan berlebihan lainnya.

Itu memuakkan.

Kenapa para perempuan itu bisa tergila-gila pada guru yang baru mengajar lima bulan disekolahnya?

Membandingkan Guru pirang itu dengan Sasuke? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua berbeda jauh. Sangat. Sakura jelas tahu dimana letak perbedaannya.

"Haruno-san..." Sakura merutuk dalam hati melihat Guru pirang itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Kenapa ia tak langsung berbalik arah tadi?

"Kau masih mengingat perkataanku tadikan?" Sakura kali ini membalas tatapan Naruto. Tajam.

"Aku tahu Sensei. Sensei sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali." Jawabnya ketus. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan para siswi yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baguslah..."

Sakura menarik nafas, enggan berlama-lama menghadapi guru yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura menerobos begitu saja kerumunan para siswi itu, ia mulai gerah. Tak menyadari lirikan Naruto yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

_'Menarik.'_

.

.

.

Jejeran buku-buku tebal ia telusuri dengan cermat. Beberapa kali Sakura terlihat mengambil beberapa buku. Membacanya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengembalikannya lagi ditempat asal. Ia masih belum menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

Sedikit menggembungkan pipi kesal, Sakura berjalan memutar, menuju deretan lemari yang lain. Mengusap-usap dagunya sembari membaca judul-judul buku yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi referensinya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Haruno-san?"

Sedikit terkaget Sakura menoleh kearah samping. Didapatinya guru pirang yang lagi-lagi menampakkan muka dihadapannya. Sakura mendengus kesal. Apa semua tempat di Konoha harus ada guru pirang itu?

"Tentu saja buku, Sensei. Ini perpustakaan. Dan tentunya hanya ada buku disini." Sakura menyahut ketus. Membuang muka dan kembali sibuk pada aktifitasnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku tersebut. Ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku tebal tengah terbuka halamannya. "Aku tahu. Maksudku, buku apa yang sedang kau cari? mungkin aku bisa membantumu." ucapnya ramah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Terimakasih, tapi saya masih bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Menegakkan tubuhnya bersiap pergi. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Ia mulai berbalik melangkah namun terhenti sejenak dengan kepala tertoleh kebelakang."Haruno-san..." Sakura terpaksa kembali menoleh hanya untuk mendapati guru itu tersenyum padanya. "Jika kau sedang mencari buku tentang reproduksi manusia ada dirak nomor satu paling ujung. Kau akan menemukannya disana." Dan setelahnya guru pirang itu melangkah pergi dengan tak berdosanya.

Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah. Ia mengangkat satu tangan guna menutupi rona wajahnya yang menggila.

_"Namikaze Naruto, Kau benar-benar brengsek !"_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mengumpat serapah dalam hati saat kini tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda emo yang tak sengaja ia temui didekat kelasnya. Dengan entengnya pemuda Uchiha itu menyeret dirinya, berjalan entah kemana. Membuatnya lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Sasuke, lepas. Kita mau kemana?" Sakura mengomel sembari berontak, namun pemuda Uchiha itu masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Bebal seperti batu.

Dunia Sakura seakan hancur hari ini.

Baru saat mereka berada dilorong sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke berhenti dan melepas tangan Sakura. Buru-buru gadis itu mengusap tangannya yang memerah lalu menatap tajam Sasuke. Tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Dimana Hinata?"Pertanyaan singkat datar dari Sasuke membuat Sakura menaikan alis urung dengan niatnya untuk melontarkan makian.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura balik, tak mengerti.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus kesal sembari menghilangkan tangannya disaku celana. Bersikap cool selayaknya pangeran gagah.

"Aku tanya Hinata dimana?" Ekspresi pemuda itu masih datar-datar menyebalkan.

Sakura kali ini bisa merasakan kemarahannya dipuncak ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya meninju wajah rupawan didepannya. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau menyeretku paksa. Membuatku jadi pusat perhatian hanya untuk bertanya Hinata dimana?" Sakura menyentuh dahinya pelan. Merasa dongkol.

"Hn."

"Otak Uchihamu itu dimana? Kau kan bisa menelponnya atau mengirim pesan. Ini jaman modern. Jangan bilang sekarang kau jatuh miskin hingga handphone saja tak punya." sindir Sakura sinis. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah jawab pertanyaanku." Sakura benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda angkuh itu. Tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal untuk memberikan 'polesan' diwajah sempurna Sasuke. Tapi mengingat jika dirinya masih waras, ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hinata sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa berangkat." Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Sasuke, kenapa kalian harus seperti ini? Orang-orang mengira kita ada hubungan karena hampir setiap hari kau menemuiku hanya untuk membahas Hinata. Itu membuatku kesal." cerca Sakura. Tak tahan lagi.

"Memang aku mau melakukan ini? Sudahlah, nanti juga berjalan seperti seharusnya."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia terasa hanya seperti tumbal untuk hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kalau mereka bukan sahabatnya mana sudi ia mau bekerja sama dengan mereka.

"_Ehem_..." Sebuah deheman membuat Haruno dan Uchiha menoleh dan mendapati seorang Namikaze-sensei tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Memandangi mereka dengan birunya yang menawan.

_Oke_, ini memang hari kiamat Sakura.

"Uchiha-Haruno...apa kalian tak mendengar jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

Sasuke maupun Sakura nampak biasa saja dengan sindiran Naruto. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan guru muda itu setelah dengan serempak mengucapkan 'Kami tahu Sensei. Permisi.'

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan dua orang yang perlahan mulai menjauh itu. Sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat tinggi.

_'Let's see'_

.

.

.

_'Tatapan Namikaze-Sensei padamu terlihat berbeda.' _

Ucapan Sasuke saat mereka berpisah untuk berjalan ke kelas masing-masing masih terngiang dikepala Sakura. Ia mencuri lirik kearah Naruto yang duduk dimeja didepannya. Mereka hanya berdua diruang hukuman. Lima menit lalu setelah Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas untuk Sakura kerjakan. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lelaki itu duduk dimeja depan Sakura lalu sibuk dengan buku tebalnya. Asik dengan duniannya sendiri.

_'Apanya yang berbeda?'_

Sakura menghela nafas, tak ingin memikirkan hal macam-macam. Yang terpenting ia harus menyelesaikan hukumannya ini dan segera menghilang dari hadapan guru pirang itu. Berlama-lama berdua dengannya bisa-bisa membuatnya mati muda.

Lima menit.

Lima belas menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Empat puluh menit.

Mereka bernafas dalam keheningan. Hanya sesekali terdengar goresan pena Sakura dikertas ataupun suara lembar buku yang Naruto balik.

Tepat di menit empat puluh lima, Sakura menyelesaikan hukumannya. Dengan segera ia memberesi perlengkapannya. Menggendong tasnya dan berjalan menuju meja Naruto dengan kertas hukuman ditangannya.

Ia meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja diatas meja Naruto. "Saya sudah selesai. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto. Gadis itu bisa merasakan derap langkah dibelakangnya saat ia hampir menggapai pintu. Benar-benar hampir karena tangan Sakura belum sepenuhnya memegang_ handle_ pintu saat dengan sedikit kasar tubuhnya dibalik dan didorong hingga membentur pintu ganda dibelakangnya.

Ia sedikit mengaduh, tak terlalu sakit karena masih ada tas dipunggungnya hingga tak perlu merasakan betapa keras permukaan pintu dibelakangnya. Ia menatap tajam pelaku yang baru saja membuatnya mengaduh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi Sensei? Sepertinya aku sudah menyelesaikan hukumanku." Sakura menggeram saat cengkraman tangan Naruto dikedua bahunya mengerat.

"Belum." Suaranya datar terkesan dingin. Kilat-Kilat tak terbaca mewarnai mata biru itu. Suaranya berbeda dengan tempo hari ketika ia mengajar. Serak dan terdengar berbahaya.

"Belum?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku, Haruno? Rasanya mata hijaumu itu sangat menunjukkan kebencian padaku." Jarak pandang mereka dekat. Hembusan nafas mereka berbaur."-jangan membuatku kesal karena ekspresimu itu."

"Tak ada. Lepas Sensei, aku mau pulang." Sakura mencoba berontak. Namun percobaannya sia-sia.

_Sial._

"Apa yang membuatmu mengabaikanku?" Tekanan lelaki itu pada tubuhnya semakin terasa. Hingga Sakura bisa merasakan lekuk sempurna milik gurunya.

Sakura mulai berkeringat. Entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat atau karena desakan lelaki itu padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Sensei?" Sakura masih mencoba menghindar.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Apa karena banyak yang bilang ketampananku menyaingi Pangeran angkuhmu itu, kau jadi marah?" Sakura kali ini bungkam, ia memandang dalam mata biru Naruto. Ucapannya sama persis dengan ucapan Ino. Kenapa para pemilik rambut pirang bisa satu pikiran seperti itu?

"Kenapa membawa-bawa Sasuke? Dia tak ada hubungannya. Tak ada. Dan tak akan pernah ada." Desis Sakura tajam. "Dan satu hal. Dia berbeda denganmu."

"Benarkah?" senyum mengejek Naruto membuat Sakura muak. Sebenarnya apa mau gurunya ini?

"Atau..." gurunya itu mendekat, Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya bergesekan dengan pipi Naruto. Deruan nafas lelaki pirang itu terasa menerpa lehernya."Kau merasa cemburu." Hangat dan menggoda ketika Naruto mengatakannya. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang seketika.

Sakura mendengus kasar, mendorong bahu Naruto. "Dalam mimpimu." Naruto bergerak menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa mengurangi intensitas cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura. Senyum yang membuat Sakura geram itu masih menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menarik." Sakura mendecih mendengar ucapannya Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau guru yang tengah digilai perempuan Konoha Gakuen jatuh cinta pada seorang Sakura Haruno?!" ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia kembali mendekat untuk berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya seperti itu?"

Tubuh Sakura seketika itu bertambah merinding. Ia kembali mendorong Tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. "Dasar gila."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar cemooh Sakura. "Kau memang membuatku gila, Haruno." Rasanya Sakura ingin menabrakan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat. Justru dirinya yang mulai gila karena tingkah 'ajaib' gurunya itu.

"Sensei lepas." Berontakkan Sakura tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ia tahu kekuatan perempuan macam dirinya belum cukup bisa untuk menandingi kekuatan laki-laki, apalagi lelaki seperti Naruto. Kecuali jika ada sebuah keajaiban mendatangi dirinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat." Desis Sakura. Tawa Naruto semakin terdengar diruangan itu. Menggema disetiap sudutnya. Lelaki itu merasa lucu dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang kini mencoba meredam tawanya. Lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sakura benar-benar bisa merasakan aroma mint memabukan dari hembusan nafas Naruto. "Yah, seorang psikopat yang terobsesi pada seorang muridnya." Bisiknya penuh seringai.

Sakura bergedik ngeri. Apalagi kini Naruto dengan sengaja semakin merapat pada gadis itu.

Hingga dahi mereka menyatu, hidung dan terakhir bibir mereka yang bertemu. Sakura diam saat gurunya itu dengan kurang ajar menciumnya. Mengecup brutal hingga membuat bahu Sakura bergetar karenanya. Matanya yang tadi terbuka tajam kini perlahan menutup seiring dengan pertahananya yang melemah.

Naruto menyeringai tak menyiakan kesempatan menyentuh lebih dalam bibir rasa _cherry_ itu. Membuka paksa mulut mungil sang gadis dengan lidahnya. Mengobrak-abrik secara liar isi dalam mulut Sakura dengan lihainya.

Sakura menggeram saat lidah Naruto terasa menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Kali ini tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kerah Naruto dengan erat. Bahkan saat tangan Naruto kini beralih menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, ia tak berontak.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati?" Naruto sempat berbisik ketika mencuri tarikan nafas. Namun Sakura enggan untuk menanggapi ejekan guru brengseknya ini. Lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya erat sembari menahan desahannya.

Naruto meraba paha Sakura sebelum kemudian mengangkat satu kaki gadis itu dan melingkarkan disatu kakinya.

Geraman Sakura bercampur dengan geraman Naruto saat lelaki itu dengan sengaja menekan tubuh tegapnya pada Sakura. Menabrakan bagian intim meraka hingga membuat Sakura memekik kecil dalam ciumannya.

Satu talian saliva tipis terbentuk lalu terputus saat mereka berdua menyudahi sesi ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Gurunya ini benar-benar brengsek. Dan sialnya ia menerima perlakuannya begitu saja. Sakura memang benar-benar sudah gila. Dia perlu segera pergi ke psikiater terdekat. Harus.

Dan kini dengan tak senonohnya tangan Naruto lagi-lagi mengelus paha Sakura, membuat rok seragam gadis itu sedikit tersingkap. Memperlihatkan betapa sempurna kulit putih yang dimilikinya.

Dalam deruan nafas yang masih tak teratur Sakura mencoba menemukan suaranya. Hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari mata biru dihadapannya.

"Ini sudah termasuk tindak pelecehan." Gumamnya sedikit keras. Sakura memandang Naruto dalam jarak dekat. Kabut itu menutupi cerah mata Naruto.

Naruto justru menyeringai. Kedua tangannya semakin bergerak liar menyentuh tubuh Sakura. "Tapi wajahmu tak menunjukkan seperti itu?" Balas Naruto.

Satu kacing teratas Sakura terlepas, semakin memperlihatkan leher jenjang gadis itu. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura sebelum kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pada lehernya.

"Akkk...aku bi-bisa saja melaporkanmu at-atas tindak pelecehan terhadap murid." Sakura mengancam, tapi tak melawan atau berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia hanya mencoba menahan desahannya karena tingkat kekurangajaran gurunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Gerakkan Naruto terhenti. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terus membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis itu.

Naruto menyibakkan helai rambut Sakura yang kini terasa basah karena peluh. Sekali lagi dengan sengaja mengesekkan bagian intim mereka hingga membuat desahan Sakura benar-benar lolos.

"_Damn you_." Hardik gadis itu kesal.

Naruto tak menghiraukan umpatan Sakura. Ia justru menyentuhkan kening mereka. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dan sekarang coba jelaskan..." Bibir Naruto bergerak memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah Sakura. Membuat Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya menutup mata. "Apa itu pelecehan, Namikaze Sakura?"

Hijau gadis itu kembali terlihat, sedikit kuat Sakura memberikan dorongan kembali dibahu Naruto. Namun kali ini lelaki itu membiarkanya. Menciptakan beberapa jarak diantara keduanya. Bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyum. Menantang. "Ku berikan jawabannya..." Bisiknya menggoda. "_..at home."_

Naruto melebarkan seringainya. Mendekatkan kembali wajahnya sekedar untuk memberikan sebuah bisikan. "_With my pleasure."_

**-END-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Sempat badmood utk nulis fic karena flashdisk rusak, membuat semua fic yg sdh selesai ku buat hilang tak berbekas dan bodohnya tak sempat dibackup di PC#hikzz. Akhirnya semangat lg buat nulis setelah my lovely sister menyodorkan jersey home baru Arsenal. Thanks sista, jd tak perlu repot2 cari lagi*grin**

**Please jgn bunuh saya, saya jg tak tahu kenapa membuat fic seperti ini. Hanya ini yg sedang melintas di kepala. Mungkin krn baru saja baca manga semi hentai(?) jd buatnya kyk gini#buka2aib. Yah, tak apalah saya juga sudah diatas umur#plakkk (kumohon abaikan paragraf ini). **

**Sebenarnya masih ada bbrp fic baru yg lain tp kuputuskan publish yg ini dulu. Untuk Guardian Vampire dan Uncoditional Boyfriend sedang aku ketik ulang#ngebut. **

**Sign,^^**


End file.
